Everyday Superhero
by Adriene Alexandra Wayne
Summary: Superman comes to the rescue of a young boy. Or does he? Now the Man of Steel has to race to save the life of a little boy and find the one who hurt him. Is faster than a speeding bullet fast enough? Will young Tommy make it?


**A/N: And here is my first ever Superman story. Wish me luck! **

**Don't own Superman, but the OCs are definitely mine. ;)**

…**..**

Tommy was small for his age. He had just celebrated his tenth birthday and he still hadn't grown an inch. He had a Mom and a Dad and both worked full-time.

They didn't know that Tommy was bullied at school. His mother never questioned the black-eye, boys will be boys after all. His father was too tired at the end of the day to notice the slightly swollen lip of Tommy's. Mr. and Mrs. Atkins weren't bad parents, they loved their only son.

They were just busy.

Tommy was a good kid. His teachers loved him and he did well in school. He wasn't as popular with the kids his age, but he did have a few close friends and, like everyone who is good, a few enemies.

His small stature made him an ideal target for any coward who felt it was his duty to pick on those he saw as weak.

Tommy was walking home after school one afternoon as he had missed the bus and his parents were unable to pick him up. He wasn't afraid. Tommy knew the way and it was still light out. He had missed sight of the shadow behind him.

Clark Kent rushed into the Daily Planet, he had the latest scoop on a drug bust that had been handled personally by Superman. He had just finished his final draft and he had to get to his editor quickly if he wanted to make tomorrow's paper.

"KENT!" Perry White, Editor-in-Chief, roared. "You were supposed to have finished that an hour ago!"

"I know, Perry but-" Clark started.

"No excuses, Kent!" Perry cut him off. "I don't pay you for those. You're lucky you're a darn good writer or I'd have fired you years ago."

"I'm sorry, Perry." Clark said placatingly, used to Perry's threats. "It won't happen again."

"Yes it will. You're anything if predictable." Perry retorted. "OLSEN!"

"Yes, Chief?" Jimmy Olsen poked his head in the office.

"Don't call me chief. Get this down to the copy room and make sure it makes it in the morning edition."

"Sure thing, chief." Jimmy responded grabbing the papers and retreating to the hallway.

"I SAID DON'T CALL ME CHIEF!" Perry roared at the doorway once occupied by the young photographer.

Clark smirked.

"What are you grinning at, Kent?! I am not paying you for that either! Now go find another scoop or before I give the next headline to Lane!"

"I'm on it, Perry." Clark said, making a hasty exit. Instead of heading to his desk however, he decided to head to the roof for some air. A little bit of Perry White went a long way.

Closing the door behind him, Clark stood outside and let the sounds of the city below him fill his ears. Even in Metropolis, it was a peaceful day. No major crimes, no police sirens, Just the noise of passing traffic.

Tommy turned a corner and decided to take a short cut to get to his house faster. His favorite show would be on in an hour and he wanted to be home to watch it.

After walking another block, Tommy turned into an alley, intending to pass through it to the street he lived on. He ignored the feeling in his gut that told him he shouldn't go there. He ignored the feeling of fear that crept into his mind.

_I'm almost there. I can do this. _He thought to himself. _I can be brave._

Tommy was about halfway through the alleyway when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He felt himself spun roughly around and he looked up into the eyes of Jack Pierce, the school bully.

"Where do you think you're going, Atkins?" He said with a sneer.

"P-please, Jack, l-let me go."He pleaded fearfully.

Jack chuckled evilly. "It's time I teach you a lesson."

He shoved Tommy to the ground and drew a knife from his pocket.

"Maybe a few holes will improve your looks." He said menancingly taking a step toward Tommy brandishing the knife in the air.

Tommy's brown eyes widened as the knife glinted in the light. He knew that this wouldn't end well. He knew he wasn't strong enough to beat Jack, or fast enough to outrun him. There was only one thing he could do.

As Jack came toward Tommy, leering, Tommy screamed.

Clark hear the scream as soon as it was made. He heard it through all the noise of the city and he recognized the fear in it.

Almost faster than anyone could blink, he had ditched his suit and tie and in a blur of red and blue he rushed toward the little boy who had released that piercing cry.

Superman landed in the alleyway and the taller of the two boys turned to look at him and a shadow of absolute fear crossed his face.

Jack dropped the knife he had been holding and it fell clattered on the ground and he bolted.

Superman knew he could catch the boy without trying and he turned to do just that when he heard a moan from the crumpled form on the ground.

Superman rushed over and gentled picked the small form up. Bewildered brown eyes met gentle blue.

"S-superman?" The boy asked with surprise.

"It's all right, son. You're safe now."

The boy's small smile of awe and thanks turned to a grimace of pain and Superman knew he had spoken too soon.

The hero examined the boy and he inhaled sharply as cold anger coursed through his veins. The boy's hand was clutching a small stab wound in his right side that was bleeding profusely.

Using his X-ray vision, the Man of Steel saw that if he didn't get the boy help soon he would bleed to death.

Superman smiled softly at the boy's now pale face.

"What's your name?" He asked simply.

"T-tommy." The boy stuttered painfully.

"Well, Tommy, you're gonna be just fine. I promise." Superman said encouragingly.

Tommy smiled at his hero before his eyes closed and his small frame went limp.

Superman took off up into the air. _Hang on, Tommy. _He prayed silently.

TBC...

**A/N: All right, I have a quandary and the continuation of this story hangs in the balance. Should Tommy live or die? Stupid question, I know. But before you answer, think of what kind of a storyline there would be! Please Review and PM me with your answer. :)**


End file.
